customsuperheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zeus
Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 10 Strength: 10+++++ Endurance: 10 Willpower: 10+ History Zeus was created by ASDI to be the most powerful of the Combat General. Zeus's serial number is X-0. Zeus is the 5th born of ASDI's Combat Generals. Zeus was so powerful that they had to keep him in a containment cell underground for the first 5 years of his life. After that they turned Zeus' containment cell into a meditation room, where he resides between missions. He was created in 2010. Zeus is only sent on the hardest missions that ASDI have to offer. He has once caught the attention of the media after being sent to the Great War of India, in which a secret group of evil masterminds attempted to invade India in an attempt to use a serum to turn the citizens into their own army of supersoldiers. Zeus was dispatched to the aid of India, and blew his cover to destroy an enemy's Mobile Castle. He spent quite a few nights trying to convince the allies of India to stop attacking him. Power Functionality Zeus is a genetically engineered monster, the biological combination of Thoth and Thanatos, and is much more powerful then both. He is physically more powerful then Thoth, and has powers much similar to Thanatos. Zeus appears to be part therapod, particularly ''Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus, ''as well as part human. (Zeus appears very similar toTheta form the game Area 51) Zeus has two cat like eyes and a long reptilian tail, two extra minor arms, and two sinewy wings that can fold up to create two long spikes. According to the DoSSoDI records, Zeus has Level 4 Telekinesis, Level 8 Telepathy, Level 2 Tissue Regeneration, and Level 5 Pyrokinesis (see Evolved Human Powers) . Zeus' Plasma Cannon attached to his left major arm shoots a substance that acts very much like a super strong acid. Zeus is 4 metres tall, from ground to shoulder, and is 8 metres long from nose to tail. Zeus can very easily see in the dark, and can physically change his vision so that he sees infrared, heat vision and 'normal vision' (in colour and black and white). Zeus has a sixth sense and can easily detect paranormal entities. Personality Zeus doesn't speak english, instead verbally roaring and growling much the same as a dinosaur would. Zeus can comunicate telepathically, with good english. His voice while speaking telepathically is very deep and masculine, and has a prominent hiss. Zeus acts almost animal like, yet is still sophisticated enough that people can detect his immense intelliegence. He almost only disposes of his targets with optimal efficiency. He will sometimes restrain from killing his targets, and instead control them with his telepathy. Zeus has been known to take complete control over Apollo and take over some of Apollo's missions through him, usually when Apollo is about to fail the mission or when Zeus hasn't been on a mission for a number of months. When Zeus is hunting a target he will stalk his target much the same a cat would. Category:Villains Category:Mind Lord Category:Members of DoSSoDI